To Love Once or To Love Forever?
by cinder16
Summary: Does Kisame love his Shamada more than Itachi? Can he part with his blade to save his lovers life or will he let him die for a weapon? You choose. Includes, yaoi, Lemon, one sided love, suspense, poison, bounty hunting, and other stuff I didn't mention.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N) A one-shot for my own personal entertainment. XD Don't hate me, I'm a very perverted person.**

**Part of this story is inspired by 1,000 ways to die. I don't own or get any money out of either 1,000 ways to die or Naruto. So, you **_**CAN'T **_**sue.**

**DETAILS HAVE BEEN UPDATED~ THANKS TO ATOMIC SHARKS! ^3^**

**

* * *

**

Itachi walked behind his blue skinned partner. They were currently heading toward an inn in a nearby village. The thought of rest made the Uchiha's back ache. Why in the hell did Pein pick them for a mission like this? Obtaining a scroll was fine, but with a bounty attached? This was something that Kakuzu normally dealt with.

For some reason, leader had requested them to do it because Kakuzu was busy with some 'private' matters, whatever that meant. Itachi ran his hands across the scroll hidden in his cloak. It was a sort of habit to make sure that the item in question was still in his possession. Believe it or not, this was a good habit. Many times, Itachi had suggested to Kisame to do the same, but he refused; saying it was like having mild OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder).

The raven Uchiha sighed to himself, coming back into reality. There was a time for daydreaming and doing it while there was a bounty in their hands was the worst thing that he could do. The bound bounty that was currently thrown over Kisames' shoulder groaned in protest of his rough position.

Itachi stared at the bound ninja.

"What are we, thugs," the raven thought to himself, "we have to go out with no info on our bounties and they expect us to bring them in while we ourselves are criminals."

The sound of Kisame's voice broke Itachi's train of thought instantly.

"Quit moving," he snarled at the wiggling captive, "you're going to scratch my precious Sameheda!"

Itachi gave a relieved sigh. It was only the captive. Maybe the reason Pein had sent him with Kisame was to make sure he didn't kill anyone over his precious Shamada.

"Sameheda-," the raven breathed out silently; too low to hear.

A streak of jealously hit him. It was common for Itachi to be jealous of Kisame's blade. The man took it everywhere, constantly polished it, and spoke about it like it was going out of style. Some days, it would be easier if the damned thing was gone!

Itachi bit his own lip. He couldn't be seriously thinking of getting rid of that blade just so his sharky partner would pay more attention to him? Could he? Another loud noise brought the raven out of his personal dream land. The sickening crack of Kisame's fist against something made him quickly activate his sharingan. He looked up at the taller man to see him cursing his ass off after he threw a large and heavy blow to the captives head.

"Don't-," Itachi yelled, for a moment showing emotion in his voice, "uh, don't hurt the captive, Kisame. If you kill him, we won't get paid."

Luckily, they were close to an inn. At the door to be precise. Itachi paid for a single room (lack of cash) and guided this partner and hostage to their room.

"The motherfucker scuffed my Sameheda," Kisame snarled as if his baby got hurt.

That Jashin damned blade again….,Itachi mentally snarled. Kisame ignored his partners signals of annoyance as he tossed the bound bounty onto an old mat.

"You sure it's okay, to stay overnight with him? ," Kisame asked blankly while glancing suspiciously at his slightly damaged blade.

Itachi flinched again. Even for a legally blind man, he knew that the shark was thinking of his Sameheda and nothing else. Hell, the man would probably give up the clothes on his back to keep that damned thing. To control his rage, the raven glanced at the mumbling captive and let loose. He thrust his foot into the side of the brunette ninja's head.

"Shut up," he growled with little emotion, "you'll be turned in tomorrow, so quit throwing a fit!"

Unconcernedly, part of the comment was meant for a certain blue skinned shark. Normally, Kisame was a bit more attentive and would respect his partners' moods, but something has changed lately. He couldn't figure out what, but it was getting on his nerves quickly.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Itachi sat on the window ledge staring at his partner. As their bounty slept peacefully, Kisame was busying himself by cleaning his blade and codling it like a frail child. The raven frowned, his forehead creasing in the process. He flat out hated that blade now. He wanted more of the sharks' attention and he wanted it now!

He took a moment to collect his self and play out his ploy. It was easy. Play horny, tease the perverted shark, and finally get a piece of ass. The two had a romantic relationship in the past, but it was something like a crush. Small, gentle, and full of wild hormones.

The raven smirked evilly. He skillfully lifted himself from the window ledge and walked toward Kisame, swaying his hips as he went. In a matter of seconds, he was sitting next to his partner and gently running his fingers across the sharks neckline and shoulders.

"Oh, Kisame," the raven cooed, lust evident in his voice, "want a little help?"

He slid his fingers up and down the shark's thigh, seeing that he was already slightly turned on.

"Yeah, can you hand me that rag," Kisame asked, ignoring him completely, "Sameheda's getting a little dirty."

Itachi froze. That blade again? He resisted the urge to growl and handed him the cloth. In the time it took the shark to get a hold of the cloth, another perverted idea struck the raven. Once the shark tugged the rag, Itachi jerked it forward, pulling his partner with him.

Unfortunately, with the sharks' power, he was only leaning over toward his partner, blade handle gripped in his large fist. Even with half of the romance drained from the moment, Itachi was determined to make it work. He crashed his lips against his partners, hoping his kissing skills were good enough to top that stupid blade.

The shark let out a surprised groan. He wasn't expecting something like this. It took only a few seconds for his testosterones to start rushing. Kisame was a known junky when it came to an 'organic' high like adrenaline or other body made chemicals. The surge of hormones made him wild.

He leaned further into his raven partner and kissed back. Other things took over him. The bulge in his jeans grew even stiffer than before, he was already panting, and his nerves were starting to go wild. Passion was going to overtake him and Itachi was fully prepared for it. By now, both of their bodies were meshed together; Kisame on top and Itachi on bottom, soaking up the attention. The shark groaned into the raven's sensual kiss as his little partner ground his hips into the other erection.

The feeling was amazing, sinful even. Kisames' mind was blurred by animalistic passion. All he was concerned with was the feeling of flesh, the sounds of Itachi squeaking playfully, and then _the sound of his Sameheda. _

The sharks' body went rigid. He heard his baby hit the floor. Itachi wondered why the consuming feeling of carnal desire was dissipating. He activated his sharingan and glanced up at his lover with a lust filled gaze. Kisame's expression was that of shock. He threw his body upward, pressing roughly against the ravens' shoulders in the process. Tears pricked the corner of the ravens' eyes. The combination of the sharks' weight and strength was plain painful.

* * *

"Sameheda!," Kisame yelled out worriedly.

Itachi was ready to scream at his partner in jealousy, pain, and anger. How dare he ignore him AGAIN for some stupid shark scale blade! The shark coddled the blade and dusted off any dirt and grime. He cooed and toyed with his weapon for a short while before coming to a decision.

"I…uh….need to take a shower," the blue man said as he excused himself long enough to deal with his problem.

He turned away from the raven and walked away to the restroom. The sound of water began to quickly echo in the background. This was it!

"I'm gonna get rid of that thing if it's the last thing I do!," Itachi snarled under his breath, staring at the giant sword resting against the wall.

However, there wasn't anything that he could do right now anyway. They had a job to do first and foremost. The raven threw his top and shoes in the floor. He wouldn't need them now. Especially since his partner wouldn't want anything to do with him after this little 'episode'.

"Fuck it," the raven groaned out groggily.

He threw himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes, dozing off into a fitful nap.

**

* * *

**

**SOME TIME LATER**

"Itachi…..Itachi….," a familiar voice echoed in the back of his mind.

'Who is that?', Itachi wondered, 'I….I remember that voice…."

"Itachi, wake up," the voice said, "I want to speak with you."

The raven began to stir; the voice getting louder, his surroundings becoming more evident. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision clearing from his slumber. Kisame sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his almost lover.

"You okay?," he asked, his gentle senses somehow back.

Itachi growled lightly, an easy way to show his anger towards his partner. The shark flinched, oddly showing more emotional concern now than he had in months. The initial shock of emotion soon left as the blue man wrapped his hand around his Sameheda's handle. Itachi's gaze slid to his partners' hand. That 'thing'.

The shark bent down and hugged his partner with his free arm. Hand pressed tightly to his back.

"I'm sorry I've been busy. This blade is just worth so much."

The raven was thoroughly pissed. He tried to push away from his oversized teammate. A sound caught his attention. The perfect thing to get away from the insensitive bastard.

"You left the shower on," Itachi grumbled.

The arm around him tightened like iron, not letting him move an inch. The pressure made him gasp.

"Kisame….you're *gasp* crush….shing me," he choked out.

Another background noise echoed from the bathroom.

"Did you say something, Itachi san?"

The raven's eyes went wide. He knew he was screwed. The person crushing him wasn't Kisame at all! The imposter bent down close to his ear, chuckling to himself.

"Didn't I say that this blade is worth something," the cloned voice of his partner whispered angrily, "you on the other hand….."

The imposter smirked, showing Kisame's signature teeth and then acted. The large, imposter hand dug into the raven's tender flesh. The skin on his back was being torn and ripped open, blood already trickling down his spine. The Uchiha's reaction was purely reflex. He gasped and yelled out in pain.

The imposter sneered evilly and grabbed his partners' weapon.

"I hope you like this little poison, you head kicking asshole!"

The imposter changed back into himself, sneer still evident as he fled through the window. Itachi stared blankly, aghast that he was tricked so easily. A terrible pain ripped through his body once again.

"God damn it!," the raven nearly screamed out.

His body was in immense pain. He knew that he wasn't able to trail his target even if he wanted to. A moment later, the steamy bathroom door slammed open, revealing a half nude shark man.

"What happened?," he yelled as he ran over to his partner.

Itachi screamed out in pain, no longer able to control himself. Kisame touched his hand against the smaller mans' shoulder in shock. Blood stained the Uchiha's back, oozing out onto the mattress.

"It….it hurts….!," he half groaned, half screamed.

* * *

Itachi twisted away from his partners' touch. A deep, shredded mark marred the raven's back. The mark was getting progressively worse. The flesh was turning black and blue tinted. The rest of him was getting paler and paler by the second. Kisame went to get his stuff as quickly as he could, trying to contact Kakuzu **(Official Akatsuki Doctor)** about the injuries.

Kisame halfway threw on his cloak when the rings mental link synced up.

* * *

'This is Kakuzu….,' a deep, vicious voice stated.

'Kakuzu, there was a problem and –',

'Let me guess,' the masked nin interrupted, 'one of you got struck with the poison.'

*Silence*

'What poison?,' the shark yelled mentally.

Kakuzu sighed on the other end tiredly.

'All you have to do is keep the victim warm and awake until I find your position. Or else they'll freeze to death. '

'Alright,' the shark agreed. How hard can it seriously be?

'I can't stress this enough,' Kakuzu repeated mentally, 'keep the warm and awake. If you fail either of those, the victim WILL die.'

* * *

The link broke between the two after those last few words. Was Itachi really poisoned by their bounty? What could he do to stop this? The sound of the raven's strained screams brought the frantic shark back to reality. Itachi was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. The shark looked closely at the spreading mark and noticed something. They looked like frost bite and the raven was shaking as if he was thrown into arctic waters.

Holy Jashin, this was some sort of poison induced hypothermia!

Itachi was too far gone to hide any of his feelings any longer. His pained screams were making his throat sore and his voice hoarse. Along with it, he couldn't stop shaking as his eyes watered to the point of crying like a child. Kisame had never seen him this expressionate. He bent down closer to his little partner, hoping to help in some way.

"Ki…kisa…ame…me…," The Uchiha hoarsely cried out in a terrified voice.

The raven lifted his arms and quickly wrapped himself around the sharks' bare torso. The warmth of his flesh was seeping into the smaller man. The blue man was surprised on how quickly his teammates' body heat was dropping and how fast his skin was turning from pale to a light blue. Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes and felt like giving up. He lost his powerful cover, he lost the bounty, and he lastly lost the man he was falling in love with; with a damned sword!

That last thought was all that Itachi needed to convince himself that it was over.

"Kis…sam…me…," he repeated in a stuttering tone, "he too…ook your Sa…samehe…da…."

Those few strangled words made the shark tense up like he had in their passion filled game earlier.

"What," he questioned, in desperate shock over his 'baby'.

"It's g…gone…," Itachi repeated, somehow wanting this reaction.

Kisame's temper forced him to rip his self away from his partners' embrace without thinking.

"That bastard! I'll….I'll…-,"he couldn't think of anything good to say in his fit of rage.

Itachi couldn't take much more of this hell. His body drooped as he fell onto his torn back. The mattress only squeaked in protest to the small weight change.

"Good," the raven whispered to himself, "he does love that sword more than me…"

His own voice was quickly becoming more and more distant to himself as he thought his last few thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) Will Itachi die, does Kisame indeed love his Sameheda more than his partner, ****and lastly where in the hell is the yaoi? Find out in chapter two! A place where blissful sex ****and a frantic race against life and death hang in the balance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Woo! ^3^ I'm back once again! I can't believe how some people want to see what's gonna happen next. Thanks for the comments! **

Itachi fell into a painful subconscious slumber on the now blood stained bed. He didn't care how it would end, all he knew that it was worthless to fight back against his fate. During the acceptance of his fate, Kisame was trudging around the room in a fit of rage.

"When I find who has my precious….,"the shark snarled at himself.

In his fit of fury, he didn't even think to worry about his partner or his welfare. In the time that they were together, Itachi was always able to take care of himself when the going got rough. When the shark man was readying himself to go, his trademark ring connected with another Akatsuki rings' mental link.

* * *

'Oi, shark fuck!'

Kisame stopped in mid motion. Oh, how he hated to hear Hidan's foul mouth, especially in his head.

'Hey, I'm talking to you! You gonna answer, dip shit?'

'What?,' The blue man groaned mentally.

'You got that mission to take down Tadashi?'

Another fit of anger was on the verge. So, that was the bastards' name huh?

'Well, I hope fuck face Kakuzu knew what he was doing taking the Jashin damned day off to screw around and well….screw.,' Hidan continued to rant perversely.

'Why couldn't that wait! His fucking around got my Sameheda stolen!'

A silent moment passed before a loud cackling laugh erupted from the other end of the mental link.

'Can't hold onto your weapons, asshole?'

Oh, now he was even more pissed.

'Hidan, shut up!,' Kakuzu yelled alongside Hidan's voice.

'Get over it, fuck face! It's not my fault you were busy screwing like a bunny instead of doing your fucking job!', Hidan yelled at his partner.

It was now officially a one-sided conversation. Kisame sighed to himself only half listening to the perverted argument between the two immortals.

'Tell me something,' Kisame said, interrupting them finally, 'why did you two contact me now?'

The sounds of mental cursing and thrashing enveloped his mind until Kakuzu finally began talking.

'I told Hidan to contact you, to tell you not to go after Tadashi until I arrive.'

The shark snarled in aggravation.

'Why?'

'Because Tadashi tricked Hidan last time and stole his scythe from him. Your target apparently has a thing for unique weaponry and scrolls. Unfortunately, to get enough time to sell the items or even escape a tight situation like you had him in, he poisons someone close to his captors. The weapon Tadashi uses immobilizes his targets' with painful extending hypothermia, but most of the time, it kills them. So,-'

'Enough with the long winded speech,' Kisame barked, his voice erupting into sheer violence.

'As I've said,' Kakuzu lectured, as if speaking to an incompetent Hidan, 'if you want your partner to survive this ordeal, do what you have to; to keep him alive. If not, I don't mind a little frostbite on a free heart.'

* * *

Their mental link broke, leaving Kisame standing in the room feeling as if he forgot something, something important. In the midst of his confusion, a small, near inaudible sound caught his attention. He glanced at their bed. Seeing a curled up, half frozen Uchiha made him panic.

"Oh, fuck!," Kisame yelled out loudly.

The shark quickly sat on the bed and grabbed Itachi's bare shoulders.

"Wake up, damn it!," He ordered ferociously, somehow fearing the worst.

Itachi's near glazed expression worried him even more. Is he even alive? In a frantic action, he opened his cloak, revealing his bare chest, **(A/N ~ squeal now Kisame fans) **and pressed the little man against himself.

He hoped his body heat would be enough to help in any way.

"I hope this works," the blue man said timidly.

He held Itachi securely against himself but, not enough to crush the other man in the process. Using what little time they had, Kisame began to think about the fate of his blade.

"My Sameheda…."

The thought of his precious sword being sold to some dirty pawn shop owner made his temper rise. Before he could get any more pissed off about it, a small, weak voice brought him back into reality.

"hmm….Kis…same…,"Itachi whispered groggily into his partners well-built chest.

Holy Jashin, he was alive! The shark was shocked, but relieved at the same time. He was overjoyed to see that his cute little Uchiha was still with him.

"Did…did I just think that my partner was cute?," Kisame pondered nervously.

The idea all by itself made him blush self consciously, tinting his skin purple.

"Kisame….,"Itachi whispered once again into his azure flesh.

The shark leaned in close enough to keep in contact, but at the same time hear his weakened partners' cracking voice.

* * *

"I'm cold," he said in a simply flat tone, somehow sounding like his old self.

It was so like Itachi to say something so painfully obvious in a desperate situation just to ease his own tension. Kisame was tempted to kill his partner, but considering the situation, he'd let it go. Especially since he wasn't too keen on letting him see blush on his face.

"Just be quiet until Kakuzu gets here," Kisame growled in frustration as he squished his weakened partner against him.

Normally, ordering someone as powerful as Itachi was a certain death sentence, but right now, Kisame was the boss. In some way, being the boss sounded like a good thing. A sense of animalistic dominancy filled the sharks' senses. That emotion was soon overtaken by what he felt next, both in himself and what was stirring deep in his body.

* * *

Itachi let out a naturally small, child-like whimper and snuggled himself as tightly as he could to his partner. The actions he depicted showed not a man of unjust demonic power, but of one who needed someone else by his side. The Uchiha snuggled as close as humanly possible before wrapping his freezing fingers around the collar of Kisame's cloak. The shark looked down at his partner, curiosity evident on his face.

"It's n…not w….working…,"Itachi voiced out weakly, "please….I n…need you…."

Somehow, by just the way that the Uchiha was pleading made Kisame's seme senses grow stronger. **(A/N~ yeah, he's seme) **The growing tightness, bulging in the confines of his jeans was all the proof he needed.

"I can't believe I'm such a dominating person that I'd think of Itachi like this," he yelled at himself angrily.

Kisame was so caught up in his self argument that he hadn't noticed the raven's movements. From the Itachi's point of view, his partner was acting like it disgusted him to be touched by such a weakling.

"Screw this," the raven man thought to himself, "I gotta make my last move or die waiting!"

* * *

He acted without hesitation or remorse, simply by jerking the sharks' cloak collar down roughly and brought the blue tinted man down to his level. The shark gasped, leaving his mouth open to anything the raven pleased. For once, things were playing in Itachi's favor. Now was the best time for instincts to take over, and that was exactly what he did.

He pressed his trembling lips against his partners' rough mouth, not worrying about his sharp, shark-like teeth. Almost immediately, the feeling of his raging testosterone overwhelmed the smaller man. He slowly began kissing his shark-like partner, hoping he was wrong when he thought of Kisame's disgust of him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the increasing warmth growing between his legs. This was his heaven.

Kisame didn't know what to do. His words of 'I need you' echoed in the back of his mind. Was he really serious? The sharks' mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out his position. His thoughts were just so muddled. The opening of the sharks' mouth made an opportunity for the raven to advance. Itachi pulled his body upward, toward his shocked partner.

"I'll make him mine," the Uchiha said to himself, not regretting anything, not anymore.

The open gap in Kisame's mouth allowed Itachi to slip his slender tongue into the others mouth. Their kiss deepened immensely when the larger man decided to give up on thinking. The bold erection growing in the sharks' pants took over his senses and common sense. He placed his rough, strong hands around Itachi's arms, holding him still.

He began to kiss back, fighting for dominance over the other. After many minutes of passionate kissing, Itachi broke away from the other to breathe.

"Kisame," the raven panted lustily, "take me."

Those few words made his loins tingle in anticipation. He wanted his partner more than ever before.

* * *

The thought of his Sameheda was the least of Kisame's worries. Itachi offering himself was all that he needed. The confines of his jeans were soon becoming painful. He would swear that if this went on, the sheer strength of his cock would be powerful enough to rip his pants in two. The shark man took a deep breath before plunging into what would be their first 'joining'.

In a matter of seconds, the balance of dominance switched. The shark showed this by easily toppling the small raven onto their mattress. The seme side of him was one of the most powerful skills that he possessed and he was determined to show the normally apathetic Uchiha his special 'skills'. Itachi stared up at his lover in anticipation. Even if he was on his back, the Uchiha hoped that whatever his partner was up to, it was going to be kinky.

Otherwise, he was going to make it that way. **(A/N~ Itachi san's a perv ^_^)** The sharks' body flexed and quivered in anticipation. He looked down at his 'prey', looking for the perfect place to start. Itachi met his gaze, panting and staring at him with lust filled eyes. The shark bent down to his prey and began to roughly kiss and nuzzle the others neck and collar bone.

With one hand supporting his weight above the little raven, he used the other to trail his hand up and down the others' pale chest and stomach. Itachi squeaked. The combination of heat and the feel of the large, rough hands exploring his flesh, made him rock hard. The bodily reactions he was giving made the blue man smile evilly. Not quite the one he gives when he kills, but the dark desires behind it made the Uchiha buck slightly against him.

Kisame moved his mouth away from his partner's now hickey covered neck.

"You want this, don't you?," he breathed huskily into the others ear.

Itachi nodded, trying to hold back any escaping noises. A smile crept across the sharks' face before he continued.

"Beg for it."

Leaving the raven's neck, the large man went straight for his partners' left earlobe. Licking and nipping roughly. A scream of pleasure erupted from the Uchiha as the shark hit just the right spots.

"Please….," he begged, nearly crying, "Fuck me into the floor!"

Kisame moved the hand he was using to play with his lover's hard nipples and unzipped both of their pants. Seeing both erections spring out of their confines gave the shark an idea.

"I'll make you scream your lungs out," Kisame snarled sexily.

He wrapped his rough hand around both his and Itachi's dick and jerked them both off in sync. The raven clenched his jaw, not letting his voice be heard, but the groans vibrating through his throat were loud enough to be noticed by his tormentor. The grip tightened as Kisame leaned over his lover and went to work on his neglected nipples.

Itachi shut his eyes, feeling both the hand on his cock and the sharp mouth making quick work of his hard nipples. The harsh nipping and sucking made him lose control. The Uchiha half moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure. Precum dripped off the tip of his cock and ran between the sharks' fingers.

"I think he's ready for it," Kisame thought, "I hope it doesn't hurt him."

He stopped the onslaught on both of their erections and pulled the raven's legs securely around his hips. Using his free hand, he held three of his fingers near the others mouth.

"Suck," the shark ordered.

* * *

With the near orgasm he was experiencing, Itachi didn't oppose the orders he was given. He stuck the abnormally large digits in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Kisame's ego rose. He actually got of all people, Itachi Uchiha, to follow his orders. The raven released the sharks' fingers, eager to see his handiwork. Kisame used the saliva coated fingers to prod at the raven's entrance. He slipped the first digit in, being easy not to make any discomfort for the smaller man under him.

The Uchiha's muscles flexed along his hand, he was ready and for sure, but he was definitely not a virgin. The shark inserted the second finger, moving and scissoring them to stretch out the muscles for it's soon penetration. He inserted the final finger, causing some pain to be expressed in the raven's ivory features. Kisame moved and hooked his fingers, quickly finding the little bundle of nerves that eventually changed his partners' pained expression to bliss.

The shark took the moment of pleasure to press the tip and part of his shaft deep into the Uchiha's warmth. Itachi gasped, feeling a tearing pain fill his lower regions.

"Calm down," his lover cooed, "It'll be okay. Just relax."

He bit his lip and followed orders. The pain was almost unbearable. Kisame pumped the ravens' dick, hoping it would lessen the painful effects of his enormous appendage until he was able to take more of it in. Slowly, the raven became more relaxed into the ecstasy of pleasure and rhythm. The shark pressed roughly into the raven's prostate, earning a deep moan.

"How about I make you scream again?," Kisame toyed playfully.

He didn't give his lover a chance to answer his question. Instead, he pushed the remainder of his engorged shaft harshly against Itachi's prostate. Mind numbing passion burned through the ravens' veins. He felt like he would die, and be happy about it. He yelled out again, yelling his partners' name in the process.

Hearing this, made the shark's seme side even stronger. Again and again, he slammed himself into the smaller man. The hard and heavy sex caused both of their bodies to become slick with sweat. In another passion and ecstasy filled scream, Itachi released his seed. The burning in his abdomen was too much to handle. His orgasm was intense and wild.

He shook in tingles of pleasure and cried out his lovers name. The violent contractions inside of the raven clamped down onto the blue skinned shark. A low moan and yelling of the ravens' name escaped the sharks' lips. Shortly after, he released his load deep within the other. The comforting warmth of his seed made the world seem less dull and dreary. Kisame threw himself down beside his lover, careful not to crush his small frame.

"I….I love y…you…" Itachi whispered to the shark, sleep quickly claiming him.

Kisame wrapped his arms protectively around his lover and said,

"I love you too, Itachi."

The raven snuggled into his chest, muffling any other noise than his own slumber. The shark gave a relaxed sigh, feeling complete even without his sword. His peace, however, was short lived.

* * *

"Nice show, fish fuck!"

That voice! The sound of Hidan's voice and the sound of Kakuzu's throat clearing got his attention. Holy crap, he was caught having sex!

* * *

**(A/N) IDK I felt like leaving chapter two there today. And yes, this is another late night chappie. Forgive the suckiness of my work. XD I need comments if you want me to add a chapter where Hidan and Kisame find Tadashi and get his weapon back. Damn you OC bounties!**

**Commentary~~~3**

**Hidan~ "Holy fuck! That's hilarious! Shark fuck can't keep it in his fucking pants! OMJ! ROFL! :)**

**Kakuzu~ "...?" *nosebleed***

**Kisame~ =0_0= *still caught in the act***

**Itachi~ -/.\- *no comment***

**Tadashi~ *off somewhere selling stolen weapons* :D**


End file.
